1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercising apparatus for physical exercises, and more particularly to a multipurpose exercising apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional exercising apparatus are commonly heavy, and designed for exercising a particular part of the body only. There are also known universal exercising apparatus for exercising different parts of the body. However, because these universal exercising apparatus are a combination of different exercising units, they are commonly heavy and expensive, and not suitable for home use.
It is one object of the present invention to provide an exercising apparatus, which is lightweight, and practical for home use to exercise different muscles of the body. It is another object of the present invention to provide a multipurpose exercising apparatus, which has a simple damping structure, that enables the user to exercise the body in different postures. To achieve these and other objects of the present invention, there is provided a multipurpose exercising apparatus, which comprises a mattress unit formed of a back mattress and a seat mattress, a rack, and a damping unit. The mattress unit comprises an adjustment mechanism for adjusting the relative angle between the back mattress and the seat mattress, and a coupling mechanism for securing the mattress unit to the rack, enabling the mattress unit to be moved on the rack. Preferably a steering mechanism is provided for enabling the mattress unit to be changed to the desired direction. The damping unit is mounted on the rack at one end, comprising at least one actuating bar, a linking mechanism, and a damping force source. The user can change the position of the actuating bar relative to the damping force source. By means of changing the position and/or direction of the mattress, the angle between the back mattress and the seat mattress, and/or the position of the actuating bar, the user can operate the exercising apparatus to exercise different parts of the body in different exercising positions.